1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating infants with light at one or more therapeutic wavelengths.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Ultraviolet (UV) light can be used to treat a multitude of medical problems, including for example bacterial, viral and fungal infections, poisoning, fatigue, Alzheimer's disease, allergies and asthma, rheumatic diseases and arthritis, diabetes, hepatitis, and cancer. UV light sterilizes the blood and acts as an antibiotic.
The UV light is applied either to the patient's skin or directly to the blood. If the UV light is applied to the skin it is typically provided to the patient's skin either with a wrap or lamp.
UV light is commonly used to treat jaundiced babies. Because infant's skin is thin and the blood vessels are close to the surface, UV light is typical applied to the skin when treating jaundiced babies.
Applying the UV light directly to a patient's blood supply is known as photoluminescence or UV blood illumination (UBI). UV blood illumination increases oxygen, destroys toxins and boosts the immune system.
In prior art UBI, a small amount of blood is drawn from the patient, up to about 250 cc. The body has about 5.6 L of blood. The blood that is drawn travels through a cuvette or glass chamber. The blood is repeatedly illuminated with UV light and then returned to the body. The process is repeated, typically a day or several days later. These treatments are time consuming, and require regular trips to a medical facility. In addition, trained personal must be available to provide the treatments.
There is a need for a method of providing UV light to a patient's entire blood supply, not just a small portion of it. There is a need for a system that is convenient for the patient, which does not require regular doctor visits. There is a need for a simple system that can be used by the patient in his home.
There is a need for a system that allows for round the clock treatments or other regular treatments such as pulsed treatment or automatic periodic treatments.
There is a need for a blood illuminator that reduces the risk of infection from removing blood. There is a need for a system that reduces the number of needle sticks a patient must endure.
There is a need for a system that allows the blood to be treated on an as needed basis, such as based on how the patient is feeling at a particular time.